Forgotten Dreams
by Muse Dae
Summary: Sixth year has just begun for the original marauders and their year. Lily Evans is nothing but a wallflower. Nobody even knows she exists. James Potter is the exact opposite. He’s rich, he’s popular, he’s perfect. Everyone knows who James Potter is.
1. Running

**Title: **Forgotten Dreams

**Rating: **PG-13 for child abuse, drug usage, suggestive themes and slight language.

**Summery: **Sixth year has just begun for the original marauders and their year. Lily Evans is nothing but a wallflower. Nobody even knows she exists. James Potter is the exact opposite. He's rich, he's popular, he's perfect. Everyone knows who James Potter is. But sixth years comes and it brings changes with it. What happens when fate brings these two together? Who knows? Not I. (Slight AU)

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

_Running_

Rain poured down, splattering against the windows of the homes on Winston Drive. It was late, a little past 11 o'clock and most of the lights in the surrounding homes were out. But one candle glowed in the window of number seven. It glowed every night until just past midnight, when an unseen mouth blew it out. But now, it burned low and on the other side of the window a girl sat on her bed writing in a leather-bound diary. Tears stained the page, causing her ink to smudge as she wrote, but she didn't care. She just bent lower over the book and wrote faster.

_Dear Diary,_

_I visited mom's grave today. Dad doesn't know. He was drunk, passed out on the couch, as usual. I was glad. I miss mom. Dad was so much better when mom was alive. He was happy, caring. Now all he cares about it is god damned whiskey! I hate it and I hate him. Petunia is lucky. She's 18, she's married. She's moved out of the house. I wish I was with her instead of here with dad. She may hate me, but at least she wouldn't hit me. Dad only started this summer, right after mom died. He scares me now. I'm only 15, almost 16. He shouldn't be hurting me just because mom is gone. It's not fair…Oh no, he's coming up. I've got to hide you. He'll kill me if he finds you…He's outside…Oh damn…_

As the young redhead shoved her diary out of sight, the door of her bedroom swung open with a bang. A man stood in the doorway. Her father, swaying from to much alcohol, had anger burning in his eyes. He spotted the candle and then his youngest daughter curled up on her bed, staring at him. He let out a roar of anger and started towards her. The girl sat straight up, still staring. He struck her hard across the face and she flew off her bed and landed a yard away, in a heap of clothing. Her father began to rant and scream, spit flying everywhere. She could smell the alcohol on his breath as he bared closer, hitting her and punching her. She prayed someone would come, or that he would leave. Soon, but not soon enough, he stopped and left her room, leaving the shuddering girl alone in the corner. She remained still until she heard his bedroom door slam and his bed creak as he passed out on it.

Carefully, she raised from her corner and tiptoed to her closet. She pulled open the doors and pulled out her trunk. Opening it, she found her school books, her robes and her wand all neatly packed, just as she had left them when she had finished her summer homework. She reached under her pillow and pulled out her leather-bound diary. On the front of the diary was a wizarding picture, her parents and her sister waving up at her. She traced them with her finger and then opening to the first page. Printed rather sloppily were the words;

_Property of Lillian Marie Evans. Merry Christmas!_

_Christmas 1978_

The girl smiled and traced her name with her finger, then shut the diary and neatly set it down in her trunk. Closing the trunk, something registered in her mind for the first time in a very long time. Her name was Lily. She had almost forgotten, it had been months since anyone had called her by her name. It had been months, in fact, since she had said a word. Tonight was the 29th of August. Lily Evans was due to meet the Hogwarts Express in three days. But she knew that if she didn't leave now, her father would never let her. She reopened her trunk and pulled out a thin stick of wood, which was resting atop her robes. Lily then shut and locked her trunk, aware that what she was about to do could very well get her into very big trouble with the Ministry of Magic. Hurrying quietly over to her bed, Lily grabbed a torn piece of paper and a pen. She then began to write a goodbye letter to her father.

_Daddy,_

_You know I love you very much, but now it's time to leave. I've always been a poet you know, but right now it not the time for poetry. I'm going daddy. Back to school. Back to a life without harm or pain. I have cuts and bruises all over me because of you. And I'm not going to come home for Christmas or over the summer. I'm sorry to leave you daddy, especially now. Now, so soon after mommy's died and Petunia went off to get married. But I just can't take it anymore. I love you daddy and I always will._

_Lillian Marie Evans_

She folded up the letter and grabbed a piece of tape. She looked around her room one last time, looking for anything she might want to take with her. Her eyes lingered on an old toy rabbit. Her mother, Marie, had made it for Lily when she was only a baby. No, she couldn't…heck, _wouldn't_, leave that rabbit behind. She walked over to it and picked it up. It was small and she carefully put it in her sweatshirts' pocket. Then, she picked up the handle of her trunk and pulled it to the staircase. Quietly sticking the note to her own bedroom door, she tapped her trunk it her wand and it lifted. She walked down the stairs and it floated down behind her. As she opened the door and walked out onto the street, shutting the door behind her, she took one last look at her home. Shaking her head, she raised her wand. A rather loud explosion shook the air. A violently purple bus was in front of Lily. A wizard jumped down from the steps, saying a few words of welcome. Lily hurriedly shoved a few galleons into his hands and got onto the bus, her trunk still floating behind her.

"Diagon Alley, please"

She said to the driver as she passed him on her way up the walkway through the beds. Carefully, Lily undid the floating charm at the end bed, just as the bus started up again. She lay down on the bed and curled into a little ball, like a scared armadillo.

The bus ride was over fairly quickly, due to the fact that Diagon Alley had been the next stop anyway. Lily disembarked the bus, with a small 'Thank You' to the driver and the bus boy. With another loud "BANG", it disappeared into the night, leaving Lily and her trunk alone in Diagon Alley. But, now what? She already had her books for this year and didn't have nearly enough gold for a room in any of the places in Diagon Alley. She cried gently and dragged her trunk into a passage between two shops. She lay on top of her trunk and pulled her rabbit out from her jean pocket. She lay cuddling it until she fell into a disturbed sleep.

* * *

Sunlight flooded into the passage that Lily had made her temporary home. It was September 1st, the day that Hogwarts started. Two days had passed since Lily's escape from her home. Now, the real question was, how was she going to get to Kings Cross Station? She had no muggle money to get a cab. And the Knight Bus, well, that would work. But, urgh. Another ride on that bus was just about as much as Lily could take. However, it was her only option. She cuddled her rabbit in her arms for a moment, then put him in her pocket and lifted up her trunk by one handle. By the time she reached the streets of muggle London, her breath was labored. She raised her wand in the air and, once again, that violently purple bus appeared in front of her. She dropped a few galleons into the bus boy's hand and boarded.

"Kings Cross Station. Quickly please!"

She said to the driver. She looked down at the watch on her wrist. It read 10:58. She had about seventeen minutes to get to Kings Cross Station. But, before she had a chance to even sit down, the bus had zoomed along an unfamiliar road. She was sure that she wasn't in London anymore. And then, just as she thought that, the bus skidded to a stop outside of the station. She muttered another 'Thank you' as she jumped down from the bus and dragged her trunk towards the barrier between platforms Nine and Ten. She casually leaned back against it and then fell through with her trunk. Unfortunately, she landed on someone.

"OW! What the hell?"

Lily looked up and saw no one, then looked down. She appeared to be sitting on someone. Wait, she knew this someone. Brown eyes, messy black hair. Lily Evans was sitting on James Potter. She mumbled something about being sorry and grabbed her trunk, hurrying away before anyone could see her face. Or anything of her for that matter. She could hear James getting up and one of his friends looked over at her as she glanced back to see how James was. She frowned as she saw one of the boys, tall and lanky, also black haired, staring at her. She turned her face so he couldn't see it anymore. Lily dragged her trunk up onto the train and down to the last carriage, to the very last compartment, which seemed to be the only empty one left. She lifted up her trunk with difficulty, but was able to shove it onto a rack above the seats.

People say that you can hear noise wherever you are in the world. This was never so true for Lily Evans. As she sat, curled up into a ball, in her compartment she could hear sounds of laughter and merriment coming from outside. The train whistle blew outside and she felt the train jerk slightly as it started to move. It was slow at first, like a small child trying to bike up a steep hill. But then it got faster, like a child would when they got to the top of the hill and began to zoom down the other side. The lulling motion of the train was almost all Lily could stand. She got up and ran out of her compartment, into the bathroom which was right next to her compartment and threw up. She rinsed out her mouth in the sink and looked at the mirror. She gasped. Lily hadn't looked in a mirror since her mother had died. It was too much of a reminder of what her mother had looked like. But now, Lily had bruises and cuts on her cheeks and face. A fading scars of previous harm. She frowned and turned, exiting the bathroom. She could hear people still looking for seats on the train and slipped back into her compartment. She resumed her seat next to the window, curling back up into a ball. And within minutes the lulling motion of the train had put her into a restless slumber. Dreams of her summer haunted her and she twitched as they replayed over and over again. Like a movie, just one that you could never forget.


	2. Found

**Title: **Forgotten Dreams

**Rating: **PG-13 for child abuse, drug usage, suggestive themes and slight language.  
**Summery: **Sixth year has just begun for the original marauders and their year. Lily Evans is nothing but a wallflower. Nobody even knows she exists. James Potter is the exact opposite. He's rich, he's popular, and he's perfect. Everyone knows who James Potter is. But sixth years comes and it brings changes with it. What happens when fate brings these two together? Who knows? Not I. (Slight AU)

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

_Found_

Lily could hear rain splattering against the train windows, but she didn't open her eyes. She was only half awake, still in nightmare land. Her father was closing in again…She was at her mothers' funeral… Now she was at her own funeral. She cried out, eyes still closed. She could hear hushed voices all around her and only then became aware of a person sitting beside her. The voices got a bit louder, then she twitched and they lowered again. She could feel that her wavy red hair was no longer covering her face. The voices were now loud enough for her to hear.  
"Do you think we should wake her up?"

"No. Look at the poor girl. She looks like she hasn't slept for days!"

"Well, you of all people would know Moony!"

"Guys, look. She's thrashing about again. We really should do something, shouldn't we?"

The voices were all different, but all defiantly male. Lily suddenly recognized one of the four voices'. She'd heard it earlier, when she'd fallen into him at the station. One of them was James Potter's voice. Then the other three had to be Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. She slipped back into nightmare world as the boys became silent. She reentered her previous dream, her father raising his hand and hitting her. She cried out, actually feeling the pain. But, wasn't this a dream? In dreams, you weren't supposed to feel anything. Tears rolled down her cheeks. But her father began to fade out of sight. Lily floated between sleep and consciousness. The boys began to speak in hushed voices once again.  
"Guys…I've seen this girl before! She's the one who ran into me at the station." That was James, of course.

"Look at her face. What do you think happened to her? Or the more important question, who is she?" Came another voice, it was slightly lower. Remus, perhaps?

"No clue. Poor girl. Must be going through a rough time if she looks like that." Deeper then the second voice. Sirius probably.  
"I think we should wake her up. She's crying." A squeaky, high-pitch voice came from across from Lily. Peter Pettigrew, without a doubt.

Lily felt a pair of hands on her back, shaking her gently. She moaned as the hands hit one of the cuts on her back. It stung like mad, but woke her up. She felt her eyelids flutter open and saw three heads peering down at her. She suddenly felt very self councious about her face and shook her hair down over it. She scooted over to the very corner of the seat. The boys were still staring at her, until one of them broke the silence.  
"Um…Are you ok? You're Lily Evans, right? Are you ok?"

Lily could tell that was Remus. She knew him through Prefect meetings. It only then occurred to her that she had missed the Prefect meeting that always took place on the train. She didn't reply to Remus's question and stayed huddled in her corner. Then, suddenly, the taller of the two black haired boys reached out to poke her. She recoiled from the hand, memories filtering back. She shuddered slightly, listening to the rain pouring down against the windows.  
"Hello? Are you alive in there?"  
"Sirius, don't be cruel. Look at her, she's shuddering. Stupid bastard."

Remus, who was sitting next to Lily, pushed Sirius's hand away from her. Lily sighed, mostly in relief. She glanced around at the boys in the compartment. The boy across from her was short, pale, and had weak blonde hair and watery blue eyes. He looked somewhat like a rat. Instantly, Lily decided never to trust this boy. The tallest of the boys, Sirius Black, had short, messy black hair and intense gray eyes. He had that playboy look to him. Next to Sirius was the renowned James Potter. He had messy black hair and gentle brown eyes. James and Sirius were good looking; no wonder girls followed them around like love-sick puppies. And then, her eyes landed on Remus. In her opinion, Remus was defiantly the cutest of the bunch. He had soft, baby blue eyes and hair the color of light cocoa. He was a bit pale, but most boys were.  
"Hey. Come on, are you ok?"  
"Yeah…..I'm f-f-fine"

Lily stammered over the word 'fine' a bit. She pulled her knees up to her chest again and stared out the window. Lightning flashed outside as the rain pounded harder against the windows and the roof of the train. The lightning was followed with a clap of thunder that seemed to shake the train itself. Moments later the lights died and screams filled the carriage. Lily heard a high-pitch squeak (A/N; No pun intended) from the person in opposite her, Peter. She felt a hand grab hers and squeeze it gently. Screams still filled the train. Lily was listening so intently that she didn't notice that she was been digging her nails into her wrist until a sharp pain in her wrist brought her back to her sense's. She could feel a sticky liquid running down her arm. She let out a small whimper, trying to rub the blood off her arm, although she could not see it. Her attempt, however, was unsuccessful. The screaming had quieted now; people's eyes were adjusting to the light. She could see the vague outlines of James, Sirius, Peter and Remus around her. She looked down at her bloody wrist and saw another hand gripping her own. She looked up and saw the outline of Remus watching her intently.

The train, which had been going at quite a quick pace since the blackout, suddenly stopped with a jolt. Screams erupted throughout the train once again as luggage and the occupants of the compartments were all thrown forward. Lily fell forward first and accidentally pulled down Remus, who was still gripping her bloody hand. A body fell on top of her as she rolled out of the way to avoid a trunk. Another trunk fell and two people gasped. One was Lily, herself, and the other she could not identify. The trunk had fallen on her ankle and she heard a crack. And then she heard another crack and a cry of pain from the other side of the trunk. She suddenly became aware that she was squashed between one of the boys, who was squashed against the wall, and the trunk that had landed on her ankle.

"YEOW! My arm! The freakin' trunk landed on my arm! YEOWIE!"

"Hey, is everyone ok?"

Lily heard a voice come from beside her, felt the boys' chest reverberate as he spoke. She now had a shrewd idea of who she was shoved up against. A dim light began to flicker overhead and a small lamp lit up the compartment. It spread a small amount of light over the chaotic scene.

If an angel had been floating above the five teenagers at the moment the light had come on, the angel would have been amazed. Lily and James were pushed up against each other, their faces nearly touching. Lily was blushing and looking away, while James was staring at Lily's scared and bruised face with an odd expression. Sirius was pushed up against the trunk that was crushing Lily's ankle and Sirius's arm. Remus was on top of Sirius and Peter was pushed up against the door. It was quiet a scene.

Lily felt herself blushing as she realized that she was pushed up against James Potter. Their lips were inches apart and she couldn't help but notice how deep and thoughtful James's eyes actually were. Every part of her wanted to lean in to kiss him, but her fear stopped her. When she had been little, Lily hadn't been scared of anything at all. But now, the only things that she feared were men, mainly thanks to her father. As James's brown eyes met her own green one's she had to look away. She felt James's eyes upon her face, surveying the cuts and bruises that covered most of her pale face. She felt his breath on her lips and saw him leaning towards her. She shivered, but felt herself leaning in as well.

'_No. Bad Lily! You don't know this guy. NO! Regain control of your body you stupid bitch. ARGH! You are becoming a whore. You are about to kiss a guy you haven't said two words to…God his lips are soft'_

Her mental rant was drawn to a stop as James's lips met her own. As first, she could tell that he was hesitant, unsure of whether he should draw away or not. But when she didn't pull away, he put his free arm over her and pulled her closer to him. She parted her lips for him and he pulled her closer, his hand on the back of her head.

"Hey…HOLY SHIT! James…"

She pulled away from James and looked up. Remus was standing over them, atop of the trunk that was crushing her ankle. She winced and Remus looked down. He turned red and jumped onto the seat, apologizing. James, she noticed, was staring at her like he had never seen a girl before. Remus, however, began to continue with his rant.

"James Harold Potter, how dare you take advantage of a girl who has her ankle crushed underneath a trunk? You barely know this girl and yet here you are making out with her on the train! Good sweet Merlin you are pathetic! You remind me of Sirius…"

"Hey!"

"And further more,"

Continued Remus, completely ignoring Sirius, who was looking very indignant at the present time.

"Anyway, and further more, YOU SHOULDN'T BE SNOGGING EVERY GOD DAMN GIRL YOU LAY EYES ON YOU FREAKIN' PLAYER! I cannot believe that you are my friend you girl-snogging-insane-crazed-hormone-driven thing that claims to be human! YOU ARE AN IDIOT!"

Lily was looking at Remus, feeling rather confused at the sudden outburst. She felt the trunk being lifted off of her ankle and she tried to move it. She found, however, that she couldn't. Pushing herself up with her arms, she grabbed her seat and pulled herself back up onto it, blushing slightly.

Rain still splattered against the windows, thunder was still echoing in the sky and lightning lit up the windows at odd moments. None of the five teenagers in the compartment had fully understood what had just happened. And it seemed an unspoken agreement to everyone that they would not speak of what had just happened. The compartment was very, very quiet for the rest of the trip to the castle.

_

* * *

And here, I leave you with abused Lily and rich-boy James sharing their first kiss on the spur of the moment. _

**Upcoming Scenes**

_Lily has a bad run-in with a Slytherin, for the first and defiantly not last time.  
James questions himself about the train ride._

_Sirius comes into play a bit more._

_And Remus-y finds a girlfriend._


	3. The Chapter With To Many Names To List

**Title: **Forgotten Dreams  
**Rating: **PG-13 for child abuse, drug usage, suggestive themes and slight language.  
**Summery: **Sixth year has just begun for the original marauders and their year. Lily Evans is nothing but a wallflower. Nobody even knows she exists. James Potter is the exact opposite. He's rich, he's popular, and he's perfect. Everyone knows who James Potter is. But sixth year comes and it brings changes with it. What happens when fate brings these two together? Who knows? Not I. **(AU. Oh, and by the way, Peter Pettigrew is a Slytherin in this. He is not close friends with James and co. Not now, not EVER! )**

**YES! IT'S TRUE! I'VE FINALLY UPDATED!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

_The Pranksters Girl_

_-Or-_

_Beware the Fleurir_

_-Or-_

_The Chapter without a Suitable Title_

_-OR-_

_In Which Lily Makes Friends_

_Rain still splattered against the windows, thunder was still echoing in the sky and lightning lit up the windows at odd moments. None of the five teenagers in the compartment had fully understood what had just happened. And it seemed an unspoken agreement to everyone that they would not speak of what had just happened. The compartment was very, very quiet for the rest of the trip to the castle._

And, of course, that unspoken agreement stayed in place. When the four wizards and one witch disembarked the compartment, they went their separate ways. Peter Pettigrew scurried over to Relgus, Narcissa and Bellatrix Black. James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black glared hatefully at their backs and muttered something about "pure bloody spawn-of-death-eater scum". Lily Marie Evans clutched a locket around her neck and hurried out into the pouring rain to the horseless carriages. All was as usual at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Except that Lily Evans had decided on something. She refused to stay a wallflower. She was sixteen years old now. She needed to make her mark at Hogwarts. And she knew exactly how to do it. She'd still be a wallflower. Nobody would know who she was. But they would all know. They'd know who she was without knowing her name. They would all know Fleurir. Not in person, but they'd know. And that was the beginning of a girl and her plots.

_(-Is being eaten by plot bunnies- GET…OFF…YOU…ANNOYYING…BUNNIES…BUNNIES! –Pets them- -Gets chewed on- OW OWWWW OWWW...-Spot's you- -Blinks- Right, sorry about that-)_

James and Sirius, meanwhile, were busy discussing the start of year prank. Remus was looking at them over the top of "Very Advanced Spells for the Very Advanced". Sirius glanced over at the thick book and sighed.

"Moony, my man, you must get your long, furry snout out of those books and into the pranks."

"Righhhttt. Sure I do, Paddy."

"DO NOT CALL ME PADDY!"

"I will call you whatever I please, _Paddy_."

James grabbed Sirius's arms to restrain him from launching himself on top of Remus and slaughtering him right there and then. Remus was snickering from behind his book and was now muttering spells. Sirius glared at him.

"I just know that another prankster will try to out us this year. Try to do better. Try something."

"Padfoot, nobody can best _our_ pranks."

"I know, but what if someone does?"

"What part of 'nobody can best our pranks' did you not understand?"

"The part where you didn't mention what would hap…I want a cookie…"

Before Sirius could finish his thought, short term memory kicked into full gear. He began to hum as James sighed. No way could they plan a prank with Sirius in short-term-memory mode. No way. James glanced out the rain splattered window, up at the castle of Hogwarts. Two months since he had been here. Gods, how he missed this place.

"Hey Moony, what'd ya reckon Dumbledore's gonna do something totally whacky this year?"

"Somehow, I think he's saving it for our seventh year. There's something about Seventh Year. It just strikes me that he would go all out in Seventh."

"I guess your right…Sirius, why are you staring at that carriage…?"

"Hot girl…"

"Hot…SIRIUS."

"James, I'm sorry, but that's not the way mysail blows. Sorry mate."

"Ugh…Sirius, you're insane…"

"Thank you Jamie."

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Jamie."

"You're mom calls you Jamie. Why can't I?"

Sirius whined. James glared at him and Sirius took the hint and shut his mouth.

So everything was proceeding as normal at Hogwarts. Except that Dumbledore was plotting. The Marauders were unusually quiet on the way up. And Lily Evans was writing out an order form for Zonko's Joke Shop. Ok, so maybe everything _wasn't_ proceeding normally at Hogwarts. But, since when was Hogwarts _normal_?

And things proceeded as normally as they usually did at the start of Term feast. The second years and above were groaning and mumbling, talking and whining about the 'stupid first years who take forever to get sorted…damn I'm hungry' rang around the hall. The first years stood in a line, staring nervously at the ancient, dirty black hat that sat serenely on a four legged stool. But two 'first years' stood taller and more confident then the others. At least sixteen, by the look of the two of them. They looked alike, twin's maybe. For some reason, Lily was staring at the girl. From where Lily was sitting, near the end of the sixth Gryffindor table, alone, as usual, she could see jet black hair. But that was about it.

One by one, McGonagall called off names and the hat shouted out houses. It began with a Slytherin; poor kid got booed all the way to the table. Then a Hufflepuff, a Ravenclaw, a Gryffindor. One of each. So, once again, Hogwarts start of term was proceeding as normal. And then, McGonagall looked at the taller students in the line. She blinked and proceeded.

"Du Ponte, Marie"

The girl, who had long, shining, jet black hair, sat down on the stool. It fell loosely over her ears and covered her nose. The hall erupted in small, whispered conversations. It was several minutes and McGonagall was looking worried. Several more minutes and McGonagall had leant down to remove the hat from the girl's ears' when it screamed,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table erupted with screams and clapping. Marie stared around as she lifted the hat off of her head. She paused as she reached the table and looked at it. A lone, redheaded girl sat at the far end, alone and staring at her empty plate. Marie headed towards her and sat down beside Lily.

"Is this seat taken?"

"No."

"Can I sit here?"

"Yes."

"Thank you…"

"Lily. Lily Evans."

"Thanks Lily."

"Welcome. Your name's Marie, right?"

"Yeah…HEY…HEY, SEBASTIAN, OVER HERE JACKASS!"

Sebastian Du Ponte had just been sorted. Like his twin, he was a lion. Like his twin, he had jet black hair. Like his twin, he was tall and good-looking. Like his twin, he had a slightly darker aura. Like his twin, he was pale as a vampire. (A/N: the word 'vampyr' might pop up as well. Just a tip. Another note. Seb looks like David Desrosiers from SP, ok?) Lily laughed quietly as Sebastian Du Ponte came wondering over to his twin and the carrot-top, looking like a lost puppy. He slid into the empty seat next to Marie.

"Sebastian Du Ponte at your servic— OWWWWWWW! Marie, what the hell?"

Before Sebastian could finish his sentence, Marie had hit him squarely in the back of the head. He rubbed the spot she had whacked tenderly. Marie laughed and Lily's face cracked its first smile for a long, long time.

James was bored. It was plain and simple to see. He ran his left hand lazily through his black hair, hearing a dozen or so 'James-Club' members sighing and whimpering. His right hand was, just as lazily, fiddling with a sausage. Dinner was almost over and the Marauders had not yet played their prank. And everyone knew everyone was watching them. The Slytherin's most fearfully, as usual. They knew they always knew that they were the Marauders prime targets. And this year, the prank was late. Normally, one would relax, but they knew better.

When a prank was late, you should break out the raincoats and the umbrellas, and maybe an antidote or two. Several students were scurrying out of the hall. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lily sitting with the new students. Smiling. Laughing. Grinning. Was that the girl who had cowered from him hours ago?

"James…James…JAMES!"

"Huh, what? Sirius, what is it?"

"Uh…Prank?"

"Not today…"

"WHAT? NO PRANK?"

"No prank. Your knat-like attention span ruined my ideas."

"Da—What were you saying?"

"Proof of your lack of attention."

Dumbledore stood up and Sirius, who was about to make a smart remark, closed his mouth. Dumbledore could silence everyone by simply standing up. It was part of the job, being the most powerful wizard of all time and all. He had an aura that signaled power and because of that the students and faculty respected and trusted him above all others

"Well, that certainly was the calmest start-of-term-feast I have experienced in six years. I have already given out the dates and times for Quidditch try outs. I believe I have informed you of Mr. Filch's rules. So, you are all free to go."

Dumbledore slid lazily, yet gracefully, back into his seat and began to talk with Professor McGonagall, obviously restarting a deep conversation. All over the hall, students rose. Forks, knives, and goblets fell with clatters and benches scraped the floor. Lily raised her eyebrows at Remus, who nodded.

"Gryffindor First Years, this way please! Follow me!"

He cried. The first years formed a chattering, shaking line. Lily nodded at Remus, who led the quivering first years out of the hall and up the marble staircase. Lily followed, but did not go to the staircase. Marie and Sebastian looked at her.

"Err…Lily, aren't we supposed to fol—"

"This way is faster."

Lily replied in a short voice. Marie looked taken aback, but nodded. Lily tapped a tapestry on the wall with her wand. It moved aside to show a passageway. Lily grinned at the amazed looks on Marie and Sebastian's faces. He walked up the passage and the twins followed suit. Two passages and four minutes later, Lily was introducing Marie and Sebastian Du Ponte to the Fat Lady.

_(-Screams- -Pulls annoying, rabid plot bunnies off ear- GO AWAY! I AM NOT WRITING THAT ONE-SHOT! NO NO NO! –Scowls- -grabs a bottle of mace/pepper spray- DO NOT COME NEAR ME YOU EVIL, DEMONIC PLOT BUNNIES! –Is attacked- -buried by plot bunnies- -dies-)_

_(Anyway, on with the story)_

"Password. Lily?"

"Elmo"

"Correct. Welcome back Lily."

Lily smiled and stepped into the hole as the Fat Lady swung forward, narrowly missing smacking Sebastian in the head. Lily and Marie chuckled as Sebastian stared accusatorially at the back of the portrait. Hearing their quiet laughter, Seb rounded on his twin and new friends and pounced at them. Lily, who was used to the rough housing of the boys in Gryffindor, grabbed Marie's wrist and pulled her up the girls' spiral staircase. Sebastian rocketed after them, but they reached the top and before he was half way up, the staircase became a slide case. Seb, caught unaware, slid down half a flight of steps, in a spiral.

The two girls exploded into a fit of laughter as they heard Sebastian shouting a few choice words at them.

"SHUT UP SEB! G'NIGHT BIG BROTHER!"

The two girls, so alike and yet so different, proceeded to the sixth year girls dorms to claim their beds. Twenty minutes later was when they heard the clatter of the other students coming up to bed. Both girls were already in their bed things. Lily wearing black yoga pants and an oversized t-shirt emblazoned with "Boomtown Rats" across the front in pealing silver lettering. Before Marie could ask, Lily had answered.

"A muggle band."

"Ohhhh! Cool."

Marie was in similar bed clothing. Red yoga pants and an oversized t-shirt emblazoned with "Time Warp". An all wizard band that was very popular in the muggle and magical word alike. The girls were so alike it was scary. Both had almond-shaped, emerald eyes. Both had hourglass figures, which they hated with a passion. Both were into Quidditch and comic books, not nail polish and boys. And both of the girls loved the odd combination of orange slices dipped in barbeque sauce.

There were only a few differences between Lily Evans and Marie Du Ponte. Lily was Irish and had a sister, Petunia. Marie was French-Scottish-English _(HEYHEY! THAT'S MY HERITIAGE!) (Anyway)_ and had a fraternal twin brother, Sebastian. Lily was a muggleborn while Marie was descended from a long line of pure blood witches and wizards. Lily had a mop of wavy, dark auburny-red hair while Marie had waist-length, straight hair the color of a raven's feathers. As the other sixth year girls filed into the dormitory many cast disgusted looks at Lily and Marie.

"You, Du Ponte."

A tall blonde addressed Marie, a smirk playing across her thin lips.

"Yes?"

"You're making friends with the wrong crowd. You don't want to be friends with that Violet person."

"Her name is Lily."

"Lily, Violet, same difference. She's such a wallflower nobody even cares. You befriend her, and you'll be just like her."

"I think I'll stick with her, Blondie."

The blonde looked angry, but shrugged.

"It's your funeral."

"I guess so."

Marie smirked and Lily giggled and she locked her trunk. The blonde and the other girls who had now surrounded her, all pulled their faces into identical scowls. She blonde muttered something indistinguishable, and went into the bathroom, clutching a makeup bag. Two more blondes followed her shortly afterwards.

"Who was —?"

Lily answered the unfinished question.

"Marlena Jackson was the first, tallest of the bunch. The two brats behind her were Sharon Arnolds, the one with brown eyes, and the other one; the pale-blue eyed one was Ashley Jade. Resident sluts."

"Ah, I see."

"Well, night, Marie."

"Night Lils."

A flick of a wand and the lights were extinguished, much to the displeasure of the Bathroom Dwellers, as Marie had so fondly named them moments before. The two new friends fell asleep amid the shrieks of anger echoing from the Bathroom Dwellers.

* * *

**A/N:** _OMG! I AM SOOOOOO SOOOOO SOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME, LIKE, THREE MONTHS TO UPDATE! I'M SO SORRY! I AM TRULY SORRY! I AM! REALLY! Anyway, I've made a deal with myself. I have to have at least five more chapters of_ Forgotten Dreams _and_ Bonds of Love _up by the end of my summer vacation, which, by the way, started about three days ago. I know I promised a chapter of_ Bonds of Love _to you guys for like, twenty two days ago, but my comp went all bitchy and, of course, I forgot to save the chapter on my comp and it shuts down. –Stupid asshole computer. - Anyway, I have rabid plot –sprays mace at a plot bunny- bunnies attacking me. One-shot plot bunnies at that! THEY ARE EVIL! –Sprays pepper spray- -cough- -is tackled by hundreds of plot bunnies- THEY WONT GO AWA—… -rest of sentence is unhearable, for I have been buried under the bunnies- -thinking damnit. I should not be an insomniac. It gives the plot bunnies time to attack- -swims to the top of the pile- Anyway; you may notice that my chapters are either better or worse. And, that they contain much more dialogue, and that Lily is being kind. That's because Marie and Sebastian strike her as trustworthy people. James and his co., well, they do prank people…LATER!_


	4. The Pranksters War and Quidditch TryOuts

**Title: **Forgotten Dreams  
**Rating: **PG-13 for child abuse, drug usage, suggestive themes and slight language.  
**Summery: **Sixth year has just begun for the original marauders and their year. Lily Evans is nothing but a wallflower. Nobody even knows she exists. James Potter is the exact opposite. He's rich, he's popular, and he's perfect. Everyone knows who James Potter is. But sixth year comes and it brings changes with it. What happens when fate brings these two together? Who knows? Not I. **(AU. Oh, and by the way, Peter Pettigrew is a Slytherin in this. He is not close friends with James and co. Not now, not EVER! )**

**Chapter Four**

_The Pranksters War and Quidditch Try-Outs_

The first week back at Hogwarts was as normal as it could be, what with the Marauders running around, cursing Slytherins and plotting themselves silly. It progressed rather slowly, until of course, the infamous _Pranksters War_ began. It began on the first Saturday back. The first Saturday was more commonly known as 'Do not leave your dorm except for food and even then, make sure you aren't seen' day. The reason? The Marauders chose the first Saturday to prank anyone who they came across. The pranking started at 9, right in the middle of breakfast. But someone else struck first.

At 8:30, when some people dared to run down to the hall to retrieve some food, a prank went down. The entire hall went black. The charmed ceiling showed a pitch black night sky, instead of the dusky morning clouds it had shown moments before. Screams erupted from the hall and the lights went back on. The ceiling went back to its cloudy self. And, in an instant, the screams began again. Everything, everyone, was coated in a bright, violent pink. From Professor Dumbledore's long white beard to Snape's greasy hair, everything was pink. And at the Gryffindor table, three boys jumped to their feet, shouting.

"WHO DID THAT?"

"THIS IS OUR PRANK DAY, DAMNIT!"

"WHO THE HELL TURNED MY HAIR PINK!"

Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin were staring around, accusing stares at everyone. Above their heads, blue words were forming. First one letter, then a word. It took the angry pranksters a moment to realize that their question was being answered. They looked up at the blue words and read them.

"BOYS YOU'VE BEEN BEATEN. TRY AGAIN NEXT YEAR! –Prankster Inc."

James Potter's face had been drained of color. Sirius Black looked astounded. Remus Lupin, however, clapped. Yes, he clapped. The entire hall stared at him as he got up and stood on the table. James and Sirius stared at him.

"I'd just like to congratulate whoever administered this prank. Bear in mind, we will find out who you are and you WILL pay for taking our Prank Day. But for now, good job."

He began to step down, but then opened his mouth to speak again.  
"And, considering its 8:59, I think that you all should be making a run for it…Oh look, it's 9."

He smirked at James and Sirius, who pulled out their wands. Everyone screamed and in one motion ran for their already-pranked dignities.

Three people, however, did not leave. Lily Evans, Marie Du Ponte and Sebastian Du Ponte stayed in their seats at the end of the hall, munching on their toast, chatting idlely **(Is that a word?)**. The Marauders ran out of the hall and Lily smirked.

"Being a wallflower has its advantages, doesn't it not my French compadres?"

"Yes Flower, yes it does."

They laughed and continued to munch on their toast. Marie was examining her pink hair in a spoon and frowning.

"You know, I don't think pink is really my color, do you?"

"No, but then again, pink is nobodies color, which is why we chose it, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. But you do know the counter-jinx, right?"

"Torasi"

Lily prodded Marie's hair and it returned to its sleek, jet black. Marie snickered as Sebastian attempted to fix his own hair, unsuccessfully. Instead of returning to jet black, his hair turned a rather ugly shade of puce. Lily and Marie both attempted, also unsuccessfully, to stifle their laughter. Sebastian scowled at both of them, and Lily, still cackling, prodded his hair as well. It returned to its messy black. Marie patted her brother on the shoulder, still giggling. Lily now fought to keep her face straight as she began to speak.

"Marie, Seb, today is a special day. Today is the day that the infamous Marauders were beaten at their own game, Pranking. They are going to work hared to figure out who beat them to the pranks, so we'll have to be discrete in our own pranking. Which means, Marie, no hexing 'The Enemy' (AKA the Marauders) in the common room. If you do that it will give away our house, making it easier for 'The Enemy' to narrow down their suspects. Good? Good."

Lily fought to keep her face straight throughout her mini-speech and gave up. Her expression broke into one of laughter. Marie and Sebastian mock-clapped and joined in laughing with Lily.

However, things never do go as planned. If you plan an outdoor wedding when the forecast said there wouldn't be a cloud in the sky, it's bound it rain. If you tell a mouse not to eat cheese, he's still going to eat it. So Lily telling Marie and Sebastian not to prank in the common room didn't really work. For the next two weeks, the Gryffindor Common room had become a War Ground. Nobody dared step foot in it without a bubble-head charm, which was unfortunate, because very few students below 6th year knew that specific charm. Nobody really knew _how_ the Pranksters War had actually begun, but most students credited it to the fact that Pranksters Inc. had beaten the Marauders at their own game, by setting off a prank that effected the entire student body, as well as all the staff members. It might also be because that prank, not-so-fondly remembered as 'The Pink Fiasco', took place on the Marauders Prank Day.

* * *

The Common Room War had begun because of an accident. One of the Marauders, (Sirius, but nobody knew that), had accidently pushed somebody's Potions essay into the fire. Unfortunatly, it had been a member of Pranksters Inc.'s essay, and obviously, they retaliated by setting off dung bombs in the boys dorm. The Marauders set off fireworks in the common room. Pranksters Inc. stole the Marauders homework. So on and so forth. 

By now, the Marauders were determined to discover the identities of their Prankster Rivals. Sirius, however, was in a very good mood, considering the situation.

"I _told_ you that somebody would try to out prank us this year, Prongs! I told you! But did you listen? _Nooo._ And now look what's happened! We're being pranked by this unknown group of Gryffindors! Gryffindors, James! People in our house are pranking us and we can't do anything about it because we don't know who they are!"

Remus sighed and went back to reading. James, however, looked up and shook his head at Sirius. He knew that Sirius was right, in his own insane, confusing way. Sirius had said that someone would try to out prank them, and somebody was defiantly trying. James's forehead creased and he put his hand to his temples and rubbed them gently. It wasn't the essay from McGonnagal that was giving James a headache, it was the fact that he didn't know who was pranking him, so therefore, he had very few ways to retaliate. But, more or less, it was what Sirius had just said that was giving him a headache. It was a group of Gryffindors that were pranking him. People from his own house. And none of this added up. Gryffindors, (Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs too, if it comes down to it), they all loved him. They fell over their own feet to help him. And yet, somehow, a group of his own housemates had gone against him.

"Remus…"

"What James?"

"Why is it so hard to figure out who's doing this? I mean, seriously, there are only 70 students in Gryffindor! Then, take away us three, it's only 67 students. And Mr. Head Boy, Jared, would never risk his badge to prank us. So that's 66 students, right?"

"No James. Some of those pranks had Zonkos products in them. So that narrows it down to 46 students."

"Why? When I was in first year I owled my orders to Zonkos and they sent them!"

"James, in the first and second years combined there are twenty students. Half of those students are muggleborns, so they've never even _heard_ of Zonkos. The other ten students are either half bloods or pure bloods. And, even if they had those products, it still doesn't matter. They still couldn't've set up those pranks."

"Why?"

"Because I tutor them and I know what they can and cannot do. In my first tutoring lesson with those ten kids, I got them to show me the most advanced magic they knew. You want to know what the most advanced bit of magic was?"

"Sure…what was it? And how do you know they were telling the truth?"

"It was the Cheering Charm we learnt in third year. A second year knew that. But that's it. And, James, have you already forgotten that I'm a Legilimens? That's how I knew that it was Sirius who dyed your hair pur— oops…"

"THAT WAS SIRIUS?"

"Err…Maybe. Anyway, we're getting off topic. The point is that nobody below at least the fourth year, maybe even the fifth year, would be able to set up those pranks. So that narrows our search down to, I don't know, 36 students."

"Right. Why can't you just use your Legilimency to find out who it is?"

"Because that'd be cheating, James. That's like using Legilimency to find out the answers to a test or something."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

Remus tilted his head slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"You _guess_?"

"I mean, I know your right."

"Right…"

Somewhere in the common room, a clock chimed eleven and the few people left in the common room stood up and bid each other good night as they dragged themselves upstairs to their beds. James shook Sirius, who had fallen asleep on top of his Transfiguration essay, and the three Marauders trudged upstairs to bed.

But James didn't fall asleep right away. He lay in his four-poster bed, listening to Sirius's snores, Frank's mutterings and Remus's twitching, for a long time. He couldn't sleep. His mind, which was usually brimming with Quidditch tactics and prank ideas, was now concerned with only one thing. The identity of the members of Pranksters Inc. He knew that, eventually, he'd find out. But not knowing was killing him. But, he knew that he couldn't dwell on his rivals identities for long. He needed his sleep, at least tonight. Tomorrow were the Quidditch try-outs, and he, being Captain, had to be there to choose the team. And with the thought of that Quidditch Cup lodged in his mind, he felt sleep overcome him and slipped into the darkness that was clouding his vision.

**

* * *

(A/N: Hmm…Maybe I'll leave you here. It's not really a cliffie, but…I won't. Why? Because I'm nice like that!) **

The next day was Saturday. It was also the Quidditch Try-outs. At 9:00, there were forty or so students standing on the Quidditch Pitch. Among these forty students were Lily Marie Evans, Marie Jennifer Du Ponte and Sebastian Alexander Du Ponte, each holding a broom. Lily was looking as if she'd rather be anywhere but at the Quidditch Try-Outs, but Marie and Sebastian were looking excited.

"Marieeeeee, I can't even fly! I've never tried! I was sick when we had flying lessons in first year! I've never even seen a Quidditch Game!"

"Lily…"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up. You can to fly. I've seen you!"

"Wha…How…What? When? I've never flown!"

Lily spluttered, but the triumphant look on Marie's pale face told her that she had been found out. Ever since first year, Lily had taken to flying around the castle after everyone had fallen asleep. And she was good at it. Lily had a natural ease when it came to flying. And Lily had seen Quidditch Games. She'd watched all the matches, no matter who played in them. She never cheered, or rooted on her team. She went to watch the game, not to see who won.

"Oh, alright. You win. I'll try-out. Don't you look at me with that smug look on your face! How'd you know I fly?"

"I didn't. But then I saw that your not carrying a school broom. That's a Silverarrow. They don't have Silverarrows at Hogwarts. I know, I've checked. How'd you afford it?"

Lily looked disgruntaled for a moment, then grinned and looked at her Silverarrow lovingly.

"Cost me an arm and a leg. Not literally, but it took me two years to save up for the broom I wanted. But by the time I'd got more then enough money, the Silverarrow was out and I thought, heck, this broom is better then the other one. So I just bought the Silverarrow instead. Best broom I've ever ridden."

Marie laughed and began to speak, but never got the chance. The students were getting into groups. Those who were trying out for Keeper were standing under one of the goal hoops. Sebastian winked at us and ran off to join them. Seeker's were standing below the commentators platform. Chasers were standing by the entrance to the field. And Beaters were standing by the ball box. Lily and Marie both nodded and ran off in separate directions. Lily towards the Chasers and Marie towards the Beaters, who were all boys, except for Marie and a fifth year named Shelly.

A dark, messy haired teen **(A/N: Hmm…Who could that be?)** walked out into the middle of the field.

"KEEPERS UP!"

He shouted as he kicked off from the ground and flew up into the air. The group by the hoops mounted their own brooms and kicked off. The try-outs progressed slowly. Each Keeper seemed to be worse then the previous. Lily looked on, her fingers crossed, as Seb flew forward to take his turn. The messy-haired teen looked him over quickly and flew forward, Quaffle held under his arm. Seb floated in the air, his eyes fixed on the boy. In a split second, the Captain shot the quaffle out from under his left arm. It soared towards the right hoop and Sebastian snatched it a millimeter from the goal, smirking. He tossed the Quaffle back to the Captain. Lily was grinning from ear to ear as Sebastian saved the second, third, fourth and fifth shot. He flew back to the ground, grinning in a smug sort of way. The messy haired teen looked mutinious as he called out for the Chasers. Lily looked at Marie, who gave her the thumbs up, and she took off into the sky. She felt the wind lashing at her face and at once any nerves she might have had vanished.

* * *

Two bowls of oatmeal, a licorice wand and two later, James was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, looking over the list of people who had tried-out and crossing off names. There had been no exceptional Keepers, except for the Du Ponte boy, so he was in. The boys trying out for the Beater position had completely embarrassed themselves, as the position went to the only two girls who tried out, Marie Du Ponte and Michelle Davis. But it was the matter of the Chasers that was really worrying James. There had been no horrible players, but there were no League-worthy players either. He'd seen the Chasers play against each other, and flew with them himself, but he didn't know. There were, however, a few he crossed off immeadantly. Terry Jackson always had other commitments. Faye Williams was terribly lazy. Andrew Martya was constantly dropping the Quaffle. No, no. They wouldn't do. 

His eyes scanned the Chaser list in front of him. There were three names remaining, he only needed two of them.

"Remus!"

As James looked up, Remus walked into the hall, looking around for James. He grinned and waved Remus over.

"What James?"

"Who do I eliminate? All three of them are really good fliers…"

"Who?"

"Cathryn Jones, Lily Evans and Kevin Aeon."

"Evans and Aeon. Jones favors the left and she'll fly off formation."

"Right."

James' eyes twinkled as he crossed off Cathryn Jones' name.

"So, I had to compile a whole new team, except for me."

"Why you?"

"I'm captian, dumbarse."

"Oh…Who's on the team?"

"Check the rooster when I post it in the Common Room tonight. In fact, I'll post it now."

James jumped to his feet and hurried out of the hall and up the Marble Staircase, leaving Remus sitting alone at the table, wondering what had just happened.

* * *

"Look, that kid's posting the Team Rooster. Marie, go check it!" 

That was Lily. She, Marie and Sebastian were sitting in a corner, watching the notice board. Marie grinned, grabbed her brother and Lily's wrists and dragged them over to the newly posted Rooster.

"Let's see…Keeper, SEBASTIAN! You got Keeper! Beaters…Michelle Davis and…MARIE DU PONTE! YES! And Chasers…Kevin Aeons, James Potter and LILY EVANS! And the Seeker…some kid called Molly Prewett from the seventh year."

Lily was grinning from ear to ear. Marie was jumping up and down and Sebastian was dancing…Was that an Irish Jig? Lily stopped grinning long enough to speak,

"Guys, this is a turning point. I think that the fact that we all made the team is a sign of good things happening in the future. I think we're finally getting lucky! The status quo has tilted to our favor, lady and germ. We're finally getting our share of good luck. We'll never suffer bad luck again."

This was a stupid thing to say, of course. Because 'never' is Karma's calling card. And bad things did start to happen. The very next day, in fact.

**

* * *

A/N: And there I leave you. I don't know if that classifies as a cliffie. Possibly. I don't really know. Anyway, this chapter is kind of long. Eight pages in 8.5 veranda font. I think that's pretty good. Sorry I made you guys wait so long, and I'm VERY sorry for pausing** Bonds of Love**. I just ran out of ideas. I'm really sorry. Anyway, I did not achieve my goal for the summer. I only posted…two new chapters, instead of the five I was hoping for. Anyway, school starts again next week. In exactly eight days. Argh. How dare they send us back THE DAY AFTER LABOR DAY! Ok. Anyways, there's your chapter.**

**In the next 'exciting' edition of 'Forgotten Dreams'...**

_**The creation of the flying pig remark.  
Where Grinwald went wrong and...  
HOW DID SEBASTIAN LEARN AN IRISH JIG!**_


	5. Bring It On

**Title: **Forgotten Dreams  
**Rating: **PG-13 for child abuse, drug usage, suggestive themes and slight language.  
**Summery: **Sixth year has just begun for the original marauders and their year. Lily Evans is nothing but a wallflower. Nobody even knows she exists. James Potter is the exact opposite. He's rich, he's popular, and he's perfect. Everyone knows who James Potter is. But sixth year comes and it brings changes with it. What happens when fate brings these two together? Who knows? Not I. **(AU. Oh, and by the way, Peter Pettigrew is a Slytherin in this. He is not close friends with James and co. Not now, not EVER! )**

**Chapter Five**

_Bring It On_

The first Quidditch match of the season was to take place on November 19th. It was October 19th. And there had yet to be a Gryffindor practice. Which meant that James Andrew Potter was in a very bad mood. No. He was in a rage. At 5 AM, James was up, wide awake, shaking Sebastian Du Ponte from his dreams.

"Wake up. WAKE UP!"

Sebastian groaned and waved an arm in James face, making a very rude gesture and then rolling over, snoring. James scowled and then resorted to what his mother used to do to him. He picked up the edge of the mattress and lifted it up. Sebastian rolled out of bed and landed in a lump. He groaned and looked around.

"What's your problem Captain? It's 5 frickin' AM."

"WE HAVE NOT HAD ONE SINGLE PRACTICE. THE ENTIRE TEAM IS EFFIN PRACTICING TODAY, NOW, AND I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT. YOU ARE GOING TO THIS PRACTICE."  
And, as Sebastian had now pulled on his Quidditch robes, in pure fear of the tall, angry teenager standing before him, James pulled Sebastian down the stairs. Lily, Marie, Sandy Davis, Kevin Aeons and Molly Prewett were all lying atop of each other on the couch. James pulled on the person at the bottom of the pile. Lily sprawled out on the floor before him, half asleep, her red hair coming out of it's messy bun.

"Hallo C…co…captain…"

She yawned and then shrieked as the pile of half asleep 15, 16 and 17 year olds fell on top of her, all groaning.

"Ow…ow…GET THE FRIGGIN HELL OFF ME PEOPLE!"

Lily was, once again, squished and James, watching his new chaser struggle for both air and freedom, pulled her out. And again, they were in that position where their faces were mere inches apart. Lily's startling green eyes staring into James's hazel ones. And suddenly, she spun around to rescue Marie from the depths of the pile, leaving James staring at the spot where her eyes had been. Sebastian was standing nearby, watching James with a smug look on his face. To think, James Potter was standing with the three people who were making his pranks look like small cheese and not even realizing it. To think that he had just been staring into the eyes of the mastermind of the entire plot, Lily Evans. In Marie's mind, similar thoughts ran through her mind. Lily, however, was still trying to rescue her friend. Kevin Aeons was atop her, and on him, Shelly Davis, who was being sandwiched by Molly Prewett. It was quiet the calamity.

Several bruises and twenty minutes later the Gryffindor Quidditch team was in the air. Well, sort of. At 5:48 AM, nobody besides James was really councious. But the team cooperated. They wanted to be back inside, back in bed. They flew like champions and at 7, James sent them back inside. Three of them left happily, but four stayed behind. Marie, Sebastian and Lily were huddled in the centre of the pitch, whispering fast in French. James had stayed behind because Sirius and Remus, perky and bouncy as always, had come down to discuss the possible identities of the members of Pranksters Inc.

"James…who are they?"

Sirius pointed towards Marie, Sebastian and Lily. Remus, however, was staring at Marie, apartantly awestruck.

"Lily…Black is pointing at us…"

Sebastian pointed at Sirius. Marie was to busy staring at Remus to really pay attention.

"Remus!"

"Marie!"

"What?

"Yeah?"

"STOP STARING!"

Lily and James both yelled at their respective friends. They both started and looked around. Then simply shrugged and turned to their respective comrades.

"Anyway. Back to our statistics. I can't think of ANYONE in our house who'd turn against us. None of the seventh years would. They all follow Jarod around like loyal puppies and frown at mischief. It can only be someone from our year…Then…"

James paused and started running through names in his head, when Remus spoke in a hoarse whisper,

"Them."

"Who?"

"Them."

Remus pointed to Lily, who was cackling evilly; Marie, who was now scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment she had summoned; and Sebastian, who was whispering heatedly. James stared.

"Them!"

"Yes. Them. Lily Evans and Marie Du Ponte are the only girls who don't follow you around like idiotic lovesick bimbos. Sebastian never made a point to talk to you, even after he found out that you were a Marauder. And several of my books have gone missing. The ones with the more advanced PRANKING spells. We've been duped James."

"THEM!"

"Yes you idiot. Them…"

"But…but…"

And even as James tried to argue, he knew that Remus was, as usual, correct. Everything he had said added up. James stood up.  
"James…where are you going?"  
"To confront the enemy."  
"Whaaat!"

Remus stared blankly as James strode across the pitch to Lily, Marie and Sebastian. They stared at him as he approached. In a soft, menacing whisper, James spoke,

"Hello _Pranksters Inc."_

Marie and Sebastian simply stared but Lily was actually grinning.  
"Took you long enough, _Prongs_. I really thought you were smarter then that. I mean, I know I am. I know _everything_."  
She hissed the final word in his ear. Her hands were resting on his chest, her mouth up by his ear. He started and stared at her.  
"_Everything _Potter. I know about Remus, about you and Sirius. I know."

With a classy smirk, Lily grabbed Marie and Sebastian's arms and walked away with them. James stared dumbly after the bouncing red hair. The sound of light footsteps came from behind him. Remus and Sirius.

"James, wha—"

"Evans knows."

"About what?"

"Remus. And Sirius and me."

"About…me being a…a…werewolf!"

"And me being an…animagus…?"

"Yes. And I don't know how she knows…but she does…"

James watched as three figures remounted brooms and took off into the air. But he only saw one. Long red hair, that pale, icy skin that shone in the morning sun.

"James…JAMO….Jamsie…Jami?"

"Huh…Did you just call me Jami? Jammy!"

"Uh…"

"Uhhh?"

"Uh…yeah…"

"Sirius. Get onto a broom."  
"Why?"

"And fly as fast as you can. Because I'm going to kill you."

And Sirius took off, leaving James and Remus on the ground. James sat on his floating broom and watched Sirius fly into a cloud.  
"Aren't you going after him?"

"Nah."

"Potter, you are a cruel friend."  
"Why, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me!"

"Not surprising."

"Eh?"

James looked around and saw Lily, sitting on her broom, a few feet away.  
"What'd you say Evans?"  
"Need I repeat myself? I said 'not surprising'. Need your ears checked Potter? I know a GREAT spell! Here. SCORGIFY ALMOS."

She pointed her hand (yes, hand. Not wand.) at James ear. Water sprayed out of them. James howled and hoped around as Lily chuckled.

"Tapers Aslop!"

James howled, still clutching his ears. Lily shrieked as she was flung into the air. And then fell, at least 20 feet, to the ground. Grabbing her broom, she missed hitting the pitch by inches. Marie grabbed Sebastian as he tried to jump on James.

"ITS ON NOW. IT'S ON POTTER."

"BRING IT ON, EVANS, BRING IT ON!"

And so began to rivelry and hate of Lily Marie Evans and James Andrew Potter.

**a/n: **Well, here ya go. Two chapters in one day. It'll be like this for a while, as previously stated. By the way, TWO CHAPTERS OF BONDS OF LOVE WERE PUT UP! Dance, sing, be merry! Mua ha ha! For now…-foreshadowing music- -evil cackle- -hacking cough- Ew…is that…a…PLOT BUNNY…AHHHH –coughs up plot bunnies- AHHHHH…-screams- -see's bunnies coming through the doors and windows of her writing room- Oh no! –runs away screaming-

Voice 12: -enters room- Muse is not insane. She is the thin line between sanity and insanity. I am voice 12 and I shall be taking care of you lifeless readers whle Muse is screaming for help.

Muse; HELP ME….

Voice 13: 12, why aren't you helping Muse?  
Voice 12: Because I'm taking care of these pathetic, lifeless losers that Muse adores and is secretly afraid of.

Muse; WELL IT'S NOT A SECRET ANYMORE, NOW IS IT? –screaming continues-

Voice 12: Oops…well, I'm watching these readers that Muse adores, but is afraid will come after her and force her to write if she keeps up these two month periods where she doesn't update.

Voice 13: GO HELP YOU IDIOT!

Voice 12: Fine fine…Bossy boots.

Voice 13: Shut up. –turns to readers- We, the voices, are very sorry for this strange scene. Thank you.

-Both voices walk out of the room to save Muse-


	6. We Attack On Christmas Eve!

**Title: **Forgotten Dreams  
**Rating: **PG-13 for child abuse, drug usage, suggestive themes and slight language.  
**Summery: **Sixth year has just begun for the original marauders and their year. Lily Evans is nothing but a wallflower. Nobody even knows she exists. James Potter is the exact opposite. He's rich, he's popular, and he's perfect. Everyone knows who James Potter is. But sixth year comes and it brings changes with it. What happens when fate brings these two together? Who knows? Not I. **(AU. Oh, and by the way, Peter Pettigrew is a Slytherin in this. He is not close friends with James and co. Not now, not EVER! )

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

_We Attack on Christmas Eve_

Lily Evans and James Potter hated each other. It was now common knowledge that the Hogwarts Dreamboat (James) and the Smart-Arse Prankster (Lily) never missed a chance to cause the other one intense embarrassment. The Gryffindor common room was now a war zone. The school was split down the middle. While one war was beginning outside of Hogwarts walls, another one was raging within. After all, it wasn't every day a wallflower and the most sought-after boy in the school were in an all out war. Victims of the Marauders flocked to back up Pranksters Inc., finally getting their sweet revenge. The combined fan clubs of James, Sirius and Remus, along with almost all the players on the Quidditch teams had run to take up the posts of the Marauders army. It was hell on earth.

The worst fight was, perhaps, the attack that put four Hufflepuff M.A. (Marauders Army) members and two Gryffindor Pranksters Inc. backups in the hospital wing with minor concussions and some spell damage. Two Hufflepuffs still had boils on their...uh...more...uh..._manly_...areas. And so, the war that had started on Prank Day between an unknown entity and the Marauders was now a war between three outcasts who called themselves Pranksters Inc. and three smart, smartass Playboys who were known as the Marauders.

One Saturday, which had been a rare, prank free day, James Potter was in the library, working on a report, when a voice met his ears. The voice was singing softly, but with a passion.

_"We're more than carbon and chemicals  
We are the image of the invisible  
Free will is ours and we can't let go  
We are the image of the invisible  
We can't allow this, the quiet cull  
We are the image of the invisible  
So we sing out this, our canticle  
We are the image of the invisible _

We all were lost now we are found  
No one can stop us or slow us down  
We are the named and we are known  
We know that we'll never walk alone

We're more than static and dial tone  
We are the image of the invisible  
We're emblematic of the unknown  
We are the image of the invisible  
So raise the banner, bend back your bows  
We are the image of the invisible  
Remove the cancer, take back your souls  
We are the image of the invisible

_We all were lost now we are found  
No one can stop us or slow us down  
We are the named and we are known  
We know that we'll never walk alone _

Though all the world may hate us, we are named  
The shadow overtake us, we are known

We're more than carbon and chemicals  
Free will is ours and we can't let go  
We are the image of the invisible  
We're more than carbon and chemicals  
We are the image of the invisible  
Free will is ours and we can't let go  
We are the image of the invisible  
We can't allow this, the quiet cull  
We are the image of the invisible  
So we sing out this, our canticle  
We are the image of the invisible

_We all were lost now we are found  
No one can stop us or slow us down  
We are the named and we are known  
We know that we'll never walk alone_

_We all were lost now we are found  
No one can stop us or slow us down  
We are the named and we are known  
We know that we'll never walk alone _

Raise up the banner, bend back your bows  
_Remove the cancer, take back your souls"_

James looked around for the source of the singing voice. And who would he find other than a pale faced red-head, bending over an essay, the quill in her hand writing so fast it was blurred.

"Evans."

"Potter."

"Did you write that song?"

"No. It's a muggle song. Well, the muggle's know it best. The band, however, is Wizard. **Thrice**. **(I am pretty sure they weren't around then, but I love this song)**."

"Thrice what?"

"The band is called Thrice. The song is Image of the Invisible. Now,do you want something, Potter? This has been a quiet day and I need to finish my Transfiguration homework after this essay is done."

Lily seemed to pale as she spoke, the mere thought of Transfiguration sent her brain into whack. Her worst subject and, coincidentally, James' best. James smirked, and tilted his head.

"Having trouble with ol' Minerva, Evans?"

"N-n-no Potter. Of course not."

She felt flustered all of a sudden. Her emerald eyes met hissoft brown onesand she wrenched her gaze away immediately. And James felt himself go cold. Remus was right. Lily Evans was obviously not like the other girls who followed him around like lovesick puppies. She was a muggleborn, so she didn't know exactly how influential and powerful the Potter's were. Second off, Lily was Remus' arch academic foe. It was a constant battle between the two to see who got the best grades. It hadn't been till this year that Remus knew who was beating him in almost every subject. The skinny, pale faced Lily Evans was smarter than she appeared and because of this, she and Remus had become relatively good friends. And, Lily Evans was as defiant, stubborn and flighty as James Potter. She wanted to beat him at his own game. She wanted to make him suffer for how he'd tricked people, how he'd pranked them. Lily was fighting for her "people's" rights. She posted a challenge right on Potter's desk. And James Potter was not used to challenges to his Pranking title.

"Liar."

"Get out Potter."

"What?"

"GET OUT!"

"EVANS!"

"THIS IS A LIBRARY! MR. POTTER, GET OUT BEFORE I HAVE MR. FILCH CASTRATE YOU! MISSEVANS, I EXPECTED BETTER! GET OUT OF MY LIBRARY!"

Madame Prince was shrieking at the both of them. They jumped and scampered likefrightenedrabbits.

"Great job, Potter. Get us kicked out, why don't you!"

"Shut it, Evans. It's all your fault anyway."

"I do not feel the need to argue with you. You put up the arguments similar to my two year old cousin...And my sister..."

She added the end after a moment of consideration. Then took off, leaving a red faced James storming off towards the Common Room.

"Nobody calls James Potter a two year old and gets away with it!"

**

* * *

(Two Weeks Later)  
**

_T'was two days before Christmas,  
And all through the house,  
Dung bombs were flying,  
and the chair had a louse  
No matter the season  
they never gave up  
those two prankster rivals_

The common room was full of it's usually Yule-tide spirit. Oh, sure it was still a war zone, but as Christmas approached, explosions seemed to be less frequent. A temporary truce in the spirit of the season, mayhap? No. The reason explosions were less frequent was because each side was plotting. They were planning the biggest battle since the Prank War began. Yet, each side was blissfully unaware that the other was even planning anything. It's funny how blind the strain of war and school can make you.

Pranksters Inc. met in the Quidditch box after every practice and in the Room of Requirement the rest of the time. The Marauders? Well, they met in the boys dorms, seeing as they were usually devoid of anyone but themselves. Sebastian was rarely seen there, and Frank was always with Alice. It was the perfect place, in their minds, to plot. And so they did.

Pranksters Inc. went through so many plans that they were running out of ideas. Until two days before Christmas, when Lily announced their plan of attack. Brilliant, simple and it could only have come from the mischievous mind of Miss Lily Marie Evans.

"Pranksters Inc., we attack on Christmas Eve!"

And they did. When Christmas Eve arrived, snow lay thick on the windows and the grounds by the time everyone had gone to bed. And at 11:30, Pranksters Inc. had already performed the prank that the Marauders would never be able to live down. Everything was set, everything was perfect. And by 11:59, the members of Pranksters Inc. were all fast asleep in their beds, except one Lily Evans. She was too busy thinking of how James Potter would react when he woke up and discovered he was a…

"GOOD SWEET MERLIN, I'M A _**GIRL**_!"

James Potter shrieked. Sebastian fell out of bed, as did Frank. Sirus sat up and then fell onto the floor, hunched over with laughter. Remus gasped.

"Sirus…you're a girl too…"

"WHAT!"

Sirus let out a high-pitch, girly scream and ran to a mirror. Sebastian had done quite a number on him. He now looked like the girls he dated. Dyed blonde hair, very long. Spotless complexion, big blue eyes and very large breasts. He screamed again.

"You…"

Remus rounded on Sebastian, who had just scrambled to the dorm. doors. He had grabbed his Christmas gifts and fled. Frank was howling with laughter and followed suit. Remus had a book out. He didn't look that bad. His sandy hair was much longer and he was wearing makeup, but otherwise, he looked fine. Well, he did have breasts, but anyway. And then, he noticed three extra gifts. One on his dresser, one on James' and one on Sirus'. Quietly, he got up and opened it. Inside, a note.

"_Remus,  
Marie certainly did a number on you, didn't she? I think I did very well on Sirius. But we had to restrain Lily when it came to James. He's lucky he got off so easy. The three of us have decided that you, Remus Lupin, aren't so bad, so we are cutting you some slack. Inside this gift, you will find an air bubble and an umbrella. We highly recommend that you put that bubble around your head and sit in a corner, then make sure the umbrella is covering you as soon as Sirius and James open their gifts…It might get messy…_

_As rival pranksters, we bid you adieu. _

_Pranksters Inc._

_P.S. The reversal spell for your…echm…predicament is liberté. If you tell James or Sirius, you may run into some…uncomfortable and potentially embarrassing situations. Plus, the spell wouldn't even work on them… I think James might be stuck looking like that for a few hours…Lily got a little out of hand…"_

Remus looked up. Lily really_had_ done quite a number on poor James. His hair was a violent blonde, his eyes were large and baby blue. He had unusually large breasts and it seemed at Lily had tattooed makeup on him. And…his pajamas were no longer pajamas. It was now a long, silky, violently pink nightdress. And Remus suddenly realized that his two companions were about to open their boxes. He grabbed the air bubble, shoved it on his head and crept into a corner, opening the umbrella and hiding behind it. And then…an explosion. James and Sirius both screamed and Remus looked out from around his umbrella. The dorm was completely covered in a dark green goop, as were James and Sirius. They both appeared to be gagging on a stench that Remus was protected from.

"_Liberté."_

He whispered. His hair returned to it's normal length. His chest was male again and…so were other areas. He snickered at his friends misfortune and sat down on his bed, around which the curtains had been closed during the explosion and began to unwrap his presents.

And purple words floated from the two boxes that had exploded.

"We Warned You. Good Luck Marauders. Hope You Enjoy Your Christmas!

-Pranksters Inc.-"

James and Sirius were ranting and suddenly stopped as they saw Remus, male and clean.

"What the heck?"

"Oh, it seems as though I got cut a break. Maybe because I'm not so vindictive or mean to them… Ah well…Hey! I've had my eye on this book for a while!"

Remus returned to his present opening, while James and Sirius glared at him, open mouthed. And so began the longest and most prank filled Christmas Day, ever…

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took forever. I've been so busy with school and the Science Fair (extra credit, which I no longer need but I probably will soon enough) and homework and everything. Soooooo sorry…PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I meant to get this up yesterday, but Fanfiction was being mean to me and I couldn't upload the chapter. Please, please, please, please, PLEASE forgive me! PLEASE! -puppydog eyes- pwease?**


	7. Time Stands Still

**Title: **Forgotten Dreams  
**Rating: **PG-13 for child abuse, drug usage, suggestive themes and slight language.  
**Summery: **Sixth year has just begun for the original marauders and their year. Lily Evans is nothing but a wallflower. Nobody even knows she exists. James Potter is the exact opposite. He's rich, he's popular, and he's perfect. Everyone knows who James Potter is. But sixth year comes and it brings changes with it. What happens when fate brings these two together? Who knows? Not I. **(AU. Oh, and by the way, Peter Pettigrew is a Slytherin in this. He is not close friends with James and co. Not now, not EVER! ) **

_

* * *

_

This chapter is dedicated to the person who first got me writing fanfiction. She knew me as Jason, I knew her as Willow.  
For Willow  
Love Jason

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven

_Time Stands Still  
_

The rest of Christmas Day went as follows; James and Sirius refused point-blank to leave the safety of their dorm. But by four in the afternoon, both boys were themselves again, and ready to strike back, with a vengeance. Remus had remarked to Sirius that James was actually beginning to scare him. And who wouldn't be scared? James was on the warpath and his target was Lily Evans. He wanted, no, he _needed_, revenge on the red-headed demon. He had to make her suffer for what she had done to him. She'd made him a girl! A girl, for Merlin's sake! James Potter would not easily forget that.

And so his plan began to form. Everyone noticed. There were no explosions in the common room, no crazy laughter, no intense glaring matches between Lily and James because James Potter was mysteriously absent. He spent four days up in his dorm, planning his revenge. His "Circu de Revenge" as he so fondly referred to it. And by the 30th of December, he had his plot for revenge all worked out. Ohhh, Evans would pay. She would pay dearly.

On this same night, Remus was standing by his friend's bed, looking down at the tired boy who hadn't left his dorm in five days. James was surrounded by scraps of parchment, half of them crumbled and disguarded or torn apart. Except for one piece, which James had set on his bedside table. It was flat and had James' messy scribble all over it. This was the plan. This was James's revenge. And as Remus read through it, he found himself in shock. James surely wouldn't do this. He may have hated Lily and sworn to make her pay, but James would never, _ever_ sink this low for revenge, would he? Remus lay down on his bed, now feeling slightly better. No, no, James would never sink as low as that.  
_  
"No…No, he wouldn't."_

Those were the last words that floated through Remus' head before his head hit the pillow and darkness consumed him.

But, Remus was wrong. James was angry. He was furious. Nobody, _nobody, _beat James Potter. Not at his own game. James had to have his revenge and he'd do it in the most horrible way he could think up. Ah, revenge would be sweet. Lily Evans would never bother him again. She'd shrink back into the shadows and become that wallflower she had been for six years. He'd teach her. He'd show her was happened when someone crossed James Andrew Potter.

December 31st came and the day passed in the usual Hogwarts manner. The mess of teachers trying to get the Great Hall ready for the New Year Feast and the snow thick on the ground ensured that the corridors and the common rooms would be empty and quiet. James was rehearsing his plan. His speech. His revenge. It hadn't been so hard. He didn't want to prank her. He wanted to crush her, to destroy her spirit. He'd tell everyone her little secrets. That her sister hated her, that her father hurt her. That would break her spirit, it would destroy her. And James Potter wanted to be the one who broke her.

The Annual Gryffindor New Years Eve party had already started. Lily, Marie and Sebastian were talking with a few of the other Quidditch players. Music was playing from an unseen source and the majority of the common room was taken up by dancers, either couples or singles. And James Potter was ready to break Lily Evans. He watched her talking and laughing and he couldn't wait to see her broken expression. As the clock reached the 11:55 mark, James stood up.

"Well, the New Year is almost upon us and I'd like everyone to get the hats that were handed out at the beginning of the party. Inside, there will be a slip of paper. And everything will unfold from there."

James stepped down and watched his housemates pulling out their paper slips. And one by one, he saw their expressions go from shock, to pity, to laughter. And Lily Evans was staring at her piece. James knew what was on hers.  
_  
Your secret is out Evans, and they're all laughing._

Her face was expressionless, emotionless. And as everyone turned to stare at her, and laughter echoed against the walls, a single tear rolled down her pale, freckled cheek. She dropped her paper, walked through the crowd and hit James so hard he fell back against the fireplace. Her face was still empty, but her eyes were full of hurt, anger, pain and…something James couldn't give a name. A sorrowful, empty look. She turned on her heel and walked up the spiral staircase to her dorm, Marie right behind her. The common room still roaring with laughter, James smirked. Lily Evans was broken. She was nobody and he? He had won.

As the clock struck twelve, there was rejoice in the common room. But up in the Sixth Year Girls Dorm, Lily Evans was sobbing into her pillow. Marie Du Ponte sat beside her, rubbing her back and whispering words of comfort to her best friend. But nothing she said made the slightest difference. Lily just lay on her bed. Her sobs got softer and soon died. And soon darkness consumed Lily's vision and she lay fast asleep. Marie got up slowly, so as not to wake her distraught friend and got into her own four poster bed. And a whispered promise escaped Marie's lips,

"He'll regret this Lily. I promise, someday he will!"

And for a while, it seemed as though Lily Evans had dropped everything. She went to class, did her homework, and participated in class. But, she seemed to be on autopilot. There was no enthusiasm in her actions. No spring in her step. She was a shell of her former self. And everyone, even the teachers, noticed the change. Pranksters Inc. backups, their army, redoubled their fight against the M.A. but without Lily to head them up, they were no longer the fighters they once were. And soon, The Pranksters War was over and people were moving on with their lives. January, February and March all passed in a relatively normal way. April came and with it came news of a growing war in the outside world. A dark wizard who called himself Lord Voldemort was building his army and attacking muggle villages all over the English countryside, leaving nothing but destruction and death in his wake. May came as a dark cloud, rain poured almost every day and owls were lost on course. The owls that did make it through were usually Ministry Owls, sent to students to inform them of the passing of loved ones. 'Passing of loved ones'. It was a nicer was of saying that more people had died in the growing war. June brought the OWLs for the Fifth Years and NEWTs for the Seventh years. And then. Then, there were only three weeks left of term.

On one of the first sunny days in months, Dumbledore called Lily to his office. It came as a surprise to her. She hadn't done anything wrong; she didn't stand out at all. So why did the Headmaster want her to come to his office?

"Lily, the staff has expressed concerns about your behavior since the beginning of the New Year. Professor McGonnagal told me what happened at Gryffindor's annual party and it is understandable that you have been quieter and seemingly invisible. But that is not why I called you here. From what I heard about those papers and what was written on them, I have determined that it would not be in your best interest for you to return to your father's home this summer. In fact, your friends Marie and Sebastian Du Ponte had visited me several weeks ago and all but begged me to allow you to go home with them and live with them this summer. I have contacted the Du Ponte's, who agree that, considering your previous home life and how close you are with their children, there is no better place for you to reside this summer."

"Wait…So I'm going to go…live with Marie and Sebastian? I…I don't have…have to go home?"

"No, Miss Evans. You do not have to return to your home. The Du Ponte's will pick you up, along with your friends, Marie and Sebastian, at Platform 9 ¾, when the Hogwarts Express takes you and your fellow schoolmates home at the end of term. We attempted to contact your father, but he no longer resides at the house you left last summer. It has been since put up for sale and bought by an elderly couple. You may leave, Miss Evans. Thank you."

And so, Lily was a bit more upbeat. A bit more happy, now knowing she'd never have to return home. But she wasn't the Lily Evans who had dyed James Potter's hair purple with a spell on Prank Day. She wasn't the girl who turned him into a girl. Who made water spray out of his ears without a wand. She wasn't that girl anymore. She now was the shell of that girl. A shadow of her former self. And if anybody had noticed, James Potter did the most.

Sometimes, at night, he wondered if he'd gone too far. He missed that fiery-haired demon who rivaled him in every way. He thought that once he'd broken her, he'd be fine. He was wrong. He watched Lily every day, saw her head bent over the _Prophet_ at breakfast each morning, watched her make amazing potions in Advanced Potions every afternoon, saw her struggle in Transfiguration every Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday. He hadn't destroyed her spirit. He'd shredded it and stamped on it and burned it beyond repair. And all he could do was regret it.

The last Quidditch match was fast approaching. It was set for June 12th, two weeks from the end of term. Gryffindor VS Slytherin. A week left and Molly Prewett was in the Hospital Wing after Snape jinxed her in the hallway. Four days left and Snape was at St. Mungos, Molly had gotten her revenge. Two days left and Lily Evans was throwing up in the girls bathroom. One day left, James was to nervous to eat. And then…Today was the day. This was it. They had to win. They had to make it…

"GRYFFINDOR TEAM, TO THE FIELD, NOW!"

James's voice exploded throughout the Gryffindor house on June 12th. Lily, Marie, Shelly and Molly barrled down the stairs, looking around for the cause of the voice. Lily looked at her feet when she saw James. Marie glared at him. Shelly kicked him in the shins and Molly gave Lily a gentle, motherly hug. James, who was hoping up and down, clutching his shin and glaring at Shelly. The girls of the Quidditch team had joined Lily's side, helping her get through the last through months and making his life a living hell. Sebastian and Kevin were standing behind the couch, chuckling.

All six were silenced by James's glare and trooped down to the field silently. They took off. The match started at 9 AM. It was 8. They had about 20 minutes before the Slytherins arrived. About 30 before the rest of the school arrived. So time was of the essence. And the time passed quickly. It was 9 am before they knew it and the game was about to begin.

"PLAYERS, MOUNT YOUR BROOMS. ON MY WHISTLE… THREE, TWO, ONE! OFF!"

"And Gryffindor is looking a little shaky. Perhaps that's because they are so split by the former Prankster Rivals…"  
_  
Ugh, trust Jason Jordan to bring up that!  
_  
Thought James as he passed the quaffle to Lily.

"Potter, Evans, Du Ponte, Evans, Du Ponte, Potter, Evans…EVANS SCORES! 10-0, GRYFFINDOR!"

Three quarters of the stands went wild. One quarter booed and hissed.

"And…Quinton of Slytherin has the quaffle. Passes to Yhove…INTERCEPTED BY POTTER. Passed to Evans…Du Ponte…Potter…Ahhh! WATCH OUT FOR THAT BLUDGER EVANS!"

Lily looked around and saw the small, black ball right before it slammed into her stomache. A blinding pain and a sensation of falling. And then, a swooshing noise and a pair of arms shot out under her and caught her falling body. Lily clung to the red and gold Quidditch robes, her stomach burning.

"EVANS IS STRUCK BY A BLUDGER…POTTER HAS CAUGHT HER…Is she okay? Potter?"

Lily clung to her saviors robes. Jason had just said it was Potter. Right now…She did not care. All she could comprehend was that Potter had saved her from a hell of a lot more pain then she was in right now. Sure, he was still a stuck-up bastard, but he'd saved her. Why…she didn't understand but right now…Right now was not the time to ponder it…

"Evans…you owe me for saving you. Repayment. You tell _no one_ about me, Sirius and especially not about Remus."

She moaned and felt darkness consume her vision as she nodded and felt conciousness slip from her grasp.

_  
Hmmm…these pillows were very soft. So was the bed…And very…very white. GAH!  
_  
Lily shot up in bed and felt a pain in her stomach. She looked down at the bandaged area. And it all came flooding back. The bludger, Potter, the whispered agreement. Ugh. Marie and Sebastian, hissing fast in French, sat next to her.

"Guys…Guys…GUYS!"

Lily had to shout to get their attention. Marie shrieked and went off in a stream of...Italian? What?

"LILY! YOUR AWAKE! PRAISE THE LORD!"

Marie clung to Lily, who was looking quite scared now.

"Du Ponte, I think your scarying my prize chaser."

"Screw off Potter, nobody wants you here."

Marie was glaring at the messy haired teen who was standing on the other side of the bed. Lily looked at him quizzically. He leant down to whisper in her ear.

"I came to apologize. And to tell you we won."

"I don't want your apologies Potter. I'll never forgive you for what you did. Never."

James stared at her and she looked away. Only when his footsteps had left the ward did she look up again. Marie was watching her carefully.

"Guys, I'm not going to explode or anything…I'm not a friggin' bomb!"

Lily looked at her two best friends in a rather annoyed way. And they both laughed. They laughed! And…well, they say laughter is contagious…

A week later, the Hogwarts Express was going to arrive soon and the Great Hall was filled with students at the End of Year Feast. It was delicious, of course. And at the end, Dumbledore stood up, smiling around at his students.

"To our Seventh Years, I bid you a loving goodbye. It has been a pleasure to have you here for these seven years. I pray that you are careful in our war-stricken world. And Hogwarts is always here for you. And now. We have had a rough year, full of pranks from two different groups. I don't doubt next year will be just as hectic. Maybe more so. But the truth remains, two very special people reside in this school. Their names are known to me alone, but for now…for now I wish them the best of luck this summer. Right now, a war is waging outside out walls. We have already lost many of our family, our friends and others. But I ask that you remain strong. We are stronger united than we are torn apart. With that, I wish you a happy summer."

He sat down and the students stood up. Hats flew in the air. The year was over. This had been, to Lily, the longest year of her life. But, she knew, it would be the best summer she'd had since she was a very small child. As everyone else began to leave, Lily got to her feet and joined her friends as they left the hall. James Potter watched her with narrowed eyes, rimmed with red, the evidence that tears had recently fallen. And then, he to left the hall.

Dumbledore watched Lily and James leave the hall and could feel the hatred between them. Two such gifted children, who could do such good if only they could stand one another…And then. A plan formed. A twinkle in his eyes, Dumbledore began to plot. Oh yes, there was something on his mind. And as he heard the carriages rolling through the gates, he muttered under his breath,

"Ohhh yes, there's something about seventh year…"

On the Hogwarts Express, the members of Pranksters Inc. were all fast asleep in their compartment. And as two of the Marauders walked by, they paused to look in on their rivals. Remus saw only Marie, who was curled up on the seat, her dark hair falling over her eyes like ribbons. His eyes softened as he watched her for a few minutes, then looked at his comrade. James was watching Lily Evans. Her fiery red hair was coming out of its loose bun as she leaned against Sebastian. And Remus saw something on his best friend's face that he had only seen when James was watching his mother or…or looking at Annie. Lily's sleeping body shifted on Sebastian's sleeping form. And James sighed, then looked at Remus.

"I know you like Du Ponte, Remus…But it can't happen."

And with those blunt words, James walked towards their compartment. Remus sighed and gave Marie a fleeting glance. James was right. It couldn't work. Nothing ever worked out for Remus. And Marie hated him. If she hadn't at Christmas, she surely did after what James had done to Lily. Now that he thought about it, James really had ruined Remus' chances with Marie. But, the sandy-haired boy couldn't bring himself to be angry. James was like a brother to Remus. Nothing he did could change that. With a last look at Marie, Remus followed James to the compartment. Nothing could change what had happened.

Sooner than anyone would've liked, the Hogwarts Express rolled to a stop at Platform 9 ¾. Lily stood shyly behind Sebastian and Marie as they hugged their parents, who were both dark haired and pale, like their children. They smiled warmly at the redhead, who stood out so brightly against their dark haired children.

"Welcome to the family Lily."

Mr. Du Ponte smiled at her. And Lily smiled back. The five of them left through the barrier and a pair of hazel eyes watched the red hair vanish. And so began the summer. The last summer before seventh year. The last summer before Hogwarts ended. The last summer of their childhood.

Back at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore let out a sigh. For Lily Evans and James Potter, this was the beginning of the end. The prophecy had already assured him of that. Thought Dumbledore did not believe in real prophecies, this one had been made to him and he believed Cassandra Trelawney. Though she was old, nearly her 114th birthday, she was still gifted with the 'inner eye'. Two such gifted students would die so very young. A horrible thought, but a fact that was unavoidable. So, he'd see what next year brought.

Yes. This would be quite the year.

**

* * *

**

**Sniffle. Yes, it's over. And it was so very short! This makes me very sad. But I finished it fast so I could focus more on** Bonds of Love **and the sequel to this story. Expect first installment of** There's Something About Seventh Year **in about three to five weeks. Yes, I'm evil, I know. But you love me, right?  
-dodges knives-  
Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!** There's Something About Seventh Year** is going to be a lot longer! Please don't kill me!**


End file.
